


holocene

by endlessnighttimesky



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnighttimesky/pseuds/endlessnighttimesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't believe Gerard fell asleep on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holocene

Frank can't believe Gerard fell asleep on New Year's Eve. Dozing off he can understand, because they’ve been visiting relatives and friends and relatives of friends for pretty much a week straight, so that's what he passed it for when Gerard's eyes first fell shut, but midnight is creeping closer now and he still hasn't woken up. Frank isn't going to miss out on his midnight kiss just because Gerard can't keep his eyes open.

"Babe," he mumbles, extending an arm to poke his boyfriend in the ribs. Gerard squirms, but that's it. "Baby, c'mon." Another poke and Gerard makes a noise, but he still won't open his eyes.

"Geraaaaaaard," Frank whines, scooting closer on the couch so he can talk right into his ear. "Geeeee, baby, c'mon. Seriously, I'm not letting you sleep through the start of the new year."

At this, Gerard makes a noise that sounds vaguely like _fuck off_ , but Frank isn't sure - or maybe be just doesn't care - so he keeps poking and tickling until Gerard has no choice but to wake up and grab Frank's wrists.

"I hate you," he mutters, but his eyes are open, so Frank counts this one as a win.

"No you don't," he says and cuddles up next to Gerard, who automatically puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him to his side, nuzzling at the top of his head.

"One minute," Frank mumbles, and now the fireworks are starting for real outside their window, bright colors lighting up the sky for a few seconds before raining down over the skyline, illuminating their darkened living room for barely a second at a time.

The TV is on low, but Frank can still hear the countdown. It's all background noise, though, because Gerard is pressing kisses to his skin now, one for every second that passes, across his shoulder and up his neck and over his jaw.

"Three," he mumbles against Frank's pulse point. "Two." Under his ear. "One." The corner of his lips. 

”Happy new year,” Frank breathes and pulls Gerard close with a hand on the back of his neck, fingers twining in the hair there as he pushes closer, Gerard’s lips warm and dry against his own.

When they pull apart, Gerard is grinning, his right hand playing with the hem of Frank’s t-shirt. ”Wanna celebrate the new year with me in our bedroom?”

Frank is off the couch and out of his t-shirt before Gerard can even blink.

 


End file.
